The Salvatore Project
by MotorHeart
Summary: The two wealthy sons of Dr. Giuseppe Salvatore, a deranged but brilliant scientist, have inherited their father's home and everything inside after his untimely death. They are not aware of the magnificent yet dark and forgotten project hidden in a secret room within the home. A specimen, half human and half angel or half god. Belvafore. AU/AH(except Bonnie).
1. Chapter 1

**Since you've read the synopsis and decided to give this a read, I would like to thank you so much from the bottom of my little motor heart. I got the idea from reading The Doctor Pepper show but made a few changes. This is my first fic so I would love to hear back from you and hear what you think of this. Thanks everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's cast.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Origins**

Icy white walls along the main hallway of the laboratory were splattered in crimson. Many screams of young women were followed by gunshots. Lifeless bodies of nurses in white, covered in the contrasting color of their own blood, decorated the floor tiles. Their open cold dead eyes glowing as they reflected off of the bright fluorescent lights. A tan woman with dark wavy hair in a disheveled white nurse uniform moved on at the end of the trail of carnage, her eyes showed clear panic and helplessness yet she was the one holding the gun. The name tag that read 'Abby' glinted on her chest against the harsh lights. Shoving the door to the labs main office open with her elbow, she scowled at the well dressed man cradling a bundle of wrapped blankets.

"Give me my baby! Now!"

Tears ran down her face, not in fear or sadness but in anger and betrayal. The head scientist Giuseppe Salvatore smiled evilly as he tightened his grip on the slumbering infant. "You vapid harlot, you gave us a half-breed. Too bad for you, that's exactly what we need." The remaining nurses, head doctors, and armed guards began to file into the room, some watching intently, some snickering in disgust, and others preparing to fire. A second head doctor Julian stepped forward, his grin more sinister than Giuseppe's.

"Don't worry tramp, we still have the creature we couldn't break."

The creature they spoke of was of another world. His skin a dark sparkling copper. A body that somewhat resembled a Greek olympian carved from stone. Docile yet powerful, some argued weather he was an angel, alien, or a sort of demi-god. When found that they could not control him, they kept him in chains to further their research until they had all that they could salvage from him.

Abby's lips trembled as she lowered her head with defeat. The tears did not stop running down her face as she felt she was standing in front of a powerful wave that would end her and her love instantly. She dropped her shoulders, her head tilting back as she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the end she knew was unavoidable. As the breath left her body, she regained an ounce of inner strength and self honor. She could not abandon her love.

"I can not let him die alone. I could never allow it." Her crying began to intensify as she heaved. "How could I live with myself if I let that happen?" Her eyes wandered to the screen where he was being monitored, his arms wrapped around himself and legs folded. His own pain though not physical was just as real as hers. "If I ...if I put the gun down, _please_ , let me die with him?"

The head doctor next to Giuseppe all too quickly shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The gun clattered to the floor. There was a stillness that was deafening, the only stillness that would echo for many years.

The remaining nurses, just as cruel as the head scientist, marched her along the halls to his room. 40203. He was never given a name, only a number. Abby could never see how they saw him, even as they shoved her into the room once opening the steel door behind her. Her body fell to the floor as she struggled to gather herself in an attempt to show strength, Julian sang in after her.

"Thank you for the half-breed darling, farewell!"

Abby's eyes traveled the floor across the room as she whimpered softly to the sound of the slamming door. "I didn't get to name her." Her eyes eventually landed on 'his' back. No one understood him as she did, he was a lover of all things, an entity of nature itself. He was covered in tranquilizers from his shoulders to his tailbone. Chains from the wall were hooked into his very spine.

"Can you hear me?"

Abby crawled closer to him, his inky midnight hair, heavy and long slid across the floor as he easily displayed his consciousness. His hand raised to caress her face with care. Abby leaned into it as she continued to speak.

"They took our little girl away. They're going to do horrible things to our baby. And we? We are useless to them now." He smiled reassuringly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Everything will turn out fine precious one." Abby scoffed and curled against his slumped figure. "How do you know?"

"I don't, it's probably the tranquilizers doing its job."

Even at a time like this, she found his honesty admirable. They embraced as they knew there was truly no tomorrow for them. Julian watched the couple on the monitor comfortably from the main office. Pressing the intercom button, he sang. "Ladies, chains, I want to hear them." The nurses began to pull the wheel that shortened the length of the chains that went into his back. _He_ screamed in shock and discomfort as his body was lifted from the floor. Abby held him tightly, never letting go. Not even as the room grew colder and darker until it was silent. Though they were facing the end, they would not face it alone.

Giuseppe turned away as Julian carried out the execution to face his staff. "Let this be a lesson to you all, I will never ever allow any defiance, it is an act of rebellion against me and The White Cross." The staff looked on as they said their 'yes doctor', he gazed down at the infant in his arms with a sigh.

"What am I to do with you? You little half-breed?"

* * *

18 YEARS LATER

Two well dressed brothers walked side by side across a vast grass field. The younger one appeared to be in his early 20's with golden hair, dressed in a grey blazer and carrying a box with care. The elder in all black who seemed to be in his late 20's was pale with dark hair, his body stiff and hands behind his back as he looked on in deep thought. Both stopped and looked up towards the sky, the younger brother's mouth fell open as he gripped the box tightly. "I haven't seen this place in years." The elder brother grinned eagerly. Their three story boarding house was far from modest, in fact, it was easy to say it was unnecessarily large. The entire establishment and everything inside was given to both brothers upon their father's death.

Both brothers had been away in boarding school then sent to prestigious medical schools until they heard about the death of their father. Damon, the eldest first studied biomedical science, neuroscience, and anatomy to please his father. Stephan, the 'baby', dropped out of becoming orthotist and prosthetist practitioner to collect and sell rare valuables and antiques. Both were reconsidering their life careers now that their main source of income held no control over them. "It's a hell of a lot bigger than I remembered." Damon observed with mischievous excitement.

"Hey! Caroline! Come look!" Stefan shouted behind him, gazing up at the home he barely remembered in awe only to not hear from his girlfriend. "Caroline!" He turned his head and furrowed his brows puzzled.

A young blonde woman with bouncing curls in a powdery pink tight summer dress panted behind them. She struggled to walk uphill in matching heels though she tried her best. The keep out signs in the distance far behind her as she waved her hand while gripping a leather clutch.

"I'm coming you impatient cutie!" Caroline called out as she dragged rolling luggage with the other hand. The golden haired brother could not help but snort with pride as he watched on with hazel eyes as she approach them. Stefan picked her up in his arms earning a squeal from the woman. He managed to carry her with one arm as he grabbed luggage with the other. "Stefan!"

Ignoring her cries, he nodded towards the mansion as the group grew closer. "What do you think?" Caroline had to look twice before her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "This is us? Our place? I-I love it!" Damon sneered at the snuggly couple moment with annoyance. A flask was pulled from his blazer as he moved ahead and sipped the golden liquid inside. He paused when he felt a female's hand wrap around his arm. Caroline leaned against him with a coy smile. "Can I have a room with a balcony please? You should say yes because one, this place is huge, two, I'm using my manners, and three, let's be honest I could revive this place like no one else."

Damon raised his hand holding the flask in front of her to shoo her away. "You can have any room you want, I could care-" Before he could finish his sentence, her eyes grew into large saucers as she snatched her bag from Stefan and ran full speed to the main gate leaving the brothers behind. "Thanks!"

* * *

Once all three were inside, they walked through the foyer chattering amongst themselves. Caroline beamed at the high ceilings and doorways with ornate moulding with carvings of dancing cherubs inside flowers. "Why didn't you tell me how beautiful your home was?" Stefan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Our father sent us away when we were about five. We don't really remember much about the place."

"Oh, is that him?" She stopped him as she looked at a large painting of a grimacing man in a suit sitting down in a large chair, his hair peppered with grey.

"Yea, that's him, " Damon hissed with disapproval disappearing further away from the two "dead dad and dead mom right by him." The woman that stood behind Giuseppe was tall and slender, her cheeks a little gaunt but her gaze was soft and kind. The people behind them were head doctors and that helped them build the White Cross Inc. Stefan pulled Caroline back to him playfully as he laced his fingers with hers. "You know, it still hasn't really sunken in that he's dead." Caroline tisked and pecked him on the lips lovingly. "You weren't that fond of him either, I guess it's not all that bad?"

"Lady and Gent, guess who found the wine cellar?" Damon slurred as he returned with bottles of wine, two in each hand swinging them in the couple's direction.

* * *

In the dead of night Damon awoke with a mind splitting hangover. It was so strong he had not noticed he was sharing the same large bed with a half naked Caroline blacked-out sprawled on top of a passed out Stefan who snored loudly. He massaged his temples for a few seconds then giving up when he felt the throbbing would not subside. Forcing himself out of bed, he stumbled out onto the floor and steadied himself. "I need pain killers."

He began to wander the otherwise abandoned house to fix himself a glass of water. The man couldn't even place the first room to look for the medicine. Pulling out his pocket watch, it displayed a photo of a 6 year old him standing next to his seated mother. "...three a.m." Not wanting to have to strain his eyes as he grumbled about the darkness, he pressed a button on the bottom of the watch that emitted a cylindrical light. "Much better."

Pausing in a unfamiliar hallway decorated with paintings of dead relatives, he ranted. "I'm still lost. In my own damn house." Pushing on, he noticed the rows paintings then became rows of busts of naked armless women. "First thing to go are those ugly things." He could feel what little color he held in his face drain away the longer he looked at them. Damon found it odd that there was only one door at the end of the massive hallway, covered in marble with White Cross carved into the wide handle. "Could this be...?" It was, it was his father's secret experiment. The reason he and his brother were sent away, not his mother's death after giving birth to Stefan. He had the staff to raise them, the old man simply didn't want them around.

 _'Fuck that guy, everything in here is mine now.'_ He unceremoniously pushed the door open to reveal the dark secret. "...what have you done?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Father. Father. _Father_!" An nine year old Damon, visiting his parents for the holidays from boarding school called after his father. The grey haired man carrying an infant down the hall of the manor in a hurry paused looking down at his child as if he was being inconvenienced.

"What is it son?"

"How did you get a baby? Where did it come from? Is she going to be my friend?"

His last sentence was filled with curiosity and a hope that had been starved. Giuseppe tightened his hold on the baby, his other hand gripped at the infant's skull.

"Absolutely not, this baby is going to be apart of one of my _projects_. She has no more importance than a lab _rat,_ " he barked before storming away. The boy felt sick as his stomach droped.

* * *

 **Now**

A naked young woman, no older than than 17 or 18 lie strapped to a table. Bindings were wrapped around her eyes and tubes inserted into every orifice of her body, hands folded into fists and bound up to the elbow with gauze. Her skin, a flawless bronze with flecks of gold that shimmered unnaturally and long dark curls sprouting from her head cascaded onto the floor untouched by a razor or blade. Her nymph like body took shallow breaths but did not move nor respond to the sound of his voice as he cursed and began to switch off the machine she was 'plugged' into.

"After this is over, everything will be better for you."

Inserting a finger between her teeth for her to bite down on, he began to tug and pull the deep rooted tubes from her for eating, breathing, waste, and other reasons unknown to him. The final one, pulled from her belly awakened her, causing her to scream in agony. The woman passed out from the pain quickly after, falling back into a motionless state. The bloody ends of the tubes had turned his button up damp with the smell of iron.

Carrying her body out of the room, he quickly called on a few his father's maids. Each one trained as nurses who's station was the home's main room. Now that there were no machines to support her, there were many open wounds that needed to be closed. Ones that were never meant to be opened. Luckily for Damon, he had been trained to walk in his father's footsteps.

The house had many forgotten things but a living thing was far worse.

* * *

 **What's going to happen. Does Bonnie have powers or abilities? Will Damon end up like his father? Will the White Cross Inc. come to claim her and continue their project? I would love to hear from you all. So on the show, Damon gave Bonnie his blood again! I'm LOVING these blood sharing scenes. It just makes me squeal with excitement. Sorry, fangirl moment. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to see how far I can take this. Though the beginning was inspired by TDPS, I'll be taking it in another direction. I'm sorry if everyone seems ooc, I'm still working on that while fitting them into this story/plot. Thank you for leaving comments, it means the world to me. On with the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Trials**

Hours after the procedure, Damon sat across from the perplexing girl as she rested in the low lit medical room. She was stitched and mended, her body wrapped in bandages and patches. Her vitals seemed fine, her recovery was faster than any normal human being. Her long lashes fanned across her cheeks as she slept peacefully. Filled to the brim with wonder and curiosity, Damon stood from his seat to take a closer look. She had a perfect heart shaped face, a perfect cupids bow, and long elegant fingers. The rest of her body was decorated in bandages beneath a long pale blue robe.

Nearly inches away from her face, her almond shaped eyes opened to reveal pale jade eyes. Startled and afraid, she screamed at the complete stranger who was far too close for comfort. The young woman's shaky voice cracked and wobbled barely ever being used. She crawled back against the headboard, the bottom of her robe slinking up to above her knees. "I just _saved_ your life." Damon deadpanned somewhat offended. The young woman screamed in response even louder than before, tears streaming down her face as her eyes turned to a deep forest green.

"...Interesting."

As Damon began to lean closer again, the young woman tucked her chin against her chest curling up. Furrowing his brows, he reached for her chin to inspect her color changing eyes. Pulling her head away, she weakly pressed her palm against his chest in protest.

"That is the worst self-defence I have ever witnessed."

He grabbed her wrist and extended her arm. "I'm just going to borrow this." The young woman, now somewhat calm looked up at her own hand in question.

 _"Very interesting."_ Her muscles were barely strong enough to carry her own body let alone apply force to anything. It was a wonder she was moving on her own without difficulty.

Stefan burst into the room seconds later wheezing wildly and a bright red face. "So it _wasn't_ a ghost!"

* * *

The first few days were not the easiest but Damon enjoyed a challenge and covered the basics. Teaching the young woman to eat on her own, with some difficulty use the bathroom, and now bathe. Both brothers sat outside the bathroom. Damon was confident enough to think she wouldn't drown herself in the bathtub during the five minutes he took to give Stefan an update on their current situation.

"Is she okay?" Stefan handed his brother a bathrobe that belonged to their mother along with her white house dress.

"She seems fully functional, human for the most part. Except her eyes, they change colors."

"Anything else?" Stefan was given the simplest of explanations. Neither of the brothers knew much about her or what to do with her.

"Nothing else I could find during my _thorough_ inspection."

"How _thorough_?"

"Well she's definitely a virgin."

" _Damon._ "

"I didn't _do_ anything to her and blame it on my distrust for my old man."

Unable to disagree with his brother, Stefan simply raised his hand not wanting to discuss it further. "I'm going to get Caroline. She'll have a ball trying to dress this girl-"

"Bonnie."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the name. "You named her after our _mother's bird_? Strange but fine. Anyway, I can't say Princess Forbes won't kidnap her and turn her into a personal barbie doll so let's hope for the best." With that, Stefan made the call on his way out.

* * *

Caroline fumbled around in Damon's room knowing he was too busy trying to figure out how to childproof his own mother's bedroom. Stefan and Caroline got a kick out of Damon's room of choice for the woman but said nothing. Being the only one outside of the family that was briefed on their father's dirty secret, Caroline was given an allowance for getting Bonnie what she needed and was more than happy to do some shopping.

The blonde had given her a little makeover earlier, a sheer dab of berry balm on her lips and cheeks with two thick coats of mascara. Currently she was trying to figure out what wardrobe would best suit Bonnie but lacked inspiration.

"If I was looking for something a little juicy, where would I look?" She dug around Damon's dresser, his closest, and even under his bathroom sink. Nothing turned up and things were looking pretty dim, those places were usually where a guy kept his 'stash'. "Dammit Damon, you're a guy. You've got to have something dirty around here. Ya holier than thou neat freak."

Sitting down on his mattress with a sigh, she laid back and closed her eyes. Her fingers danced aimlessly against the black satin sheets, then paused. Her eyes shot open and she bounced off of the bed and found her gold under his mattress. "Aha! What is this?" Pulling out a few magazines of pornography, she looked at the women in them. They all seemed petite yet shapely, all of them wore lace or sheer short dresses. The women were very feminine with long lashes and pouty lips, never quite revealing too much. "Damon definitely has a type. Looks like we have a winner!"

Rolling them up and stuffing them under her arm, she waltzed into her own room. Bonnie, in Caroline's sundress, stared out the balcony glass doors in her own world.

"I've got an idea! This is _so_ messed up but it's gonna be great!" The blonde grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her out into the upstairs hallway. Though Bonnie had no idea what Caroline was talking about, she smiled at her excitement.

"Look, okay, so we've been dealing with his fiance. Elena. Long story short, Damon had to make a promise he would get married before his father died in order to get anything. Something about a duty to carry the name. Blah blah blah. The point is..." Caroline lowered her voice as she opened up one of the magazines and showed Bonnie the pictures inside. "He thinks the world is in his palm but really he's a fool. I think you should be the one that get's to be apart of this world. Elena doesn't even really like him, she was after his father first."

Bonnie nodded not at all understanding what was going on. She looked at the pictures and smiled pointing at one of the women in particular she found visually appealing. The transparent layers of fabric that gently sat on her body looked very comfortable. Caroline nodded thinking Bonnie was simply going to be willing to do anything brought to her attention. Tucking the magazine back under her arm, she grabbed Bonnie's hand and brought her out to her peach convertible.

Bonnie gasped at the sight of the outdoors. She squealed and tilted her head back feeling the wind tickle her skin. The smell of fresh grass, the sound of the birds, the warmth of the sunlight on her skin. Caroline watched Bonnie, allowing her a few seconds to enjoy the new world around her. Opening her eyes wide, Bonnie gazed at the sun as if she were greeting an old friend. "Yea, no, don't do that Bonnie. You won't be able to see another thing ever again if you keep that up."

Caroline buckled the girl next to her in and showed her how to wear a pair of sunglasses. "Let's turn these men out with some style!"

* * *

Elena slid her finger across the arm of the lounge chair she curled up on. She was bored out of her mind but decided to pay Damon a visit to talk about their wedding plans. The only excitement she got out of it was wearing a lavish dress and two pieces of the family pie. One being some of Damon's money, and the other having the Salvatore name. "So I was thinking the colors for the wedding could be cream and burgundy. Bold yet classic."

Damon, sitting across from her, stared at his reflection in his cup of tea. His mind was heavy with piling responsibilities and couldn't focus on a single subject. "It's your day, you can choose any color you like." He wished the world would fall into place without him having to constantly make life altering decisions. The last thing he wanted to do was be a respectable and responsible man for the rest of his life.

"Damon, you seem out of it. Is something going on?" Elena walked over to him and placed the tea in his hands on the coffee table. She sat next to him to offer some emotional support. "I'm going to be Mrs. Salvatore, if there's anything you need to get out you _have_ to tell me." She frowned, lines creasing on either side of her lips as he shook his head in response. "I'm just not getting enough sleep. That's all."

"I know what will cheer you up, how about a glass of wine?" Elena chirped and pranced towards the kitchen to pour them both a glass of red wine.

Damon took a deep breath and smoothed his hands over his face, he hadn't slept in days and knew eventually the staff from the White Cross would want to 'visit' and ask questions. If they had any inkling what was going on it could dig up skeletons that should have been kept buried. The last thing he needed after his father's death and big move into his old home was more drama. Once he satisfied his fiance enough with company and a bit of attention, he could run more tests on Bonnie.

He wondered what Caroline was up to with the girl, if he should be worried she was introducing Bonnie to substances her body wasn't ready for. Maybe that was exactly what she was planning on doing. For some reason, Damon wanted to witness all of her firsts. Elena returned with a wine glass in each hand. A cheeky smile spread across her face as she passed one to Damon. "Here you go Mr. Salvatore. Maybe after you finish we can go upstairs and work on _de-stressing_ you." Taking a sip from his glass, he looked her over and nodded at the suggestion. "You know it doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could use the distraction." His comment was more thoughtful than suggestive.

Sitting close to him, she placed her free hand on his thigh and leaned into his neck. He let her purr in his ear as he tried to clear his mind which failed when the front door slammed loudly. Damon stiffened from being on edge, Elena stiffened afraid to appear anything less than a lady. Both of them looked in the direction of the living room entrance as the sound of giggles grew closer. Damon held his breath as he recognized their voices as soon as the two girls emerged from around the corner. Bonnie, wearing a lavender and nearly transparent babydoll dress, linked arms with Caroline. Her hair was blown out in large curls that cascaded down to her hips, her face rosy and lips painted sandrose pink.

"Mimosas are the key to friendships!" Caroline cheered, tugging Bonnie along with her. Their free hands were full of shopping bags they were almost unable to carry. "...Oh, hey 'lena! Didn't think I'd see you here. Have you guys seen Stefan?"

Damon felt as if he was hit with a truck, he knew in that moment he was in for a world of trouble. Salivating at sight before him, the wineglass gave in his hand and shattered. Elena didn't notice the broken glass as she stared at the two women in slight disgust. "It's _Elena_. What are you doing here Caroline?" Elena and Caroline came from two very different backgrounds, she made sure it was known. Elena was a well groomed girl raised by a luxury housewife while Caroline was 'just another' rags to riches model.

Caroline's excitement to see Damon's reaction sadistically intensified as she dramatically gasped. "Damon! Jesus, what's the matter? Too much to drink?" Elena spun around to see him wrap the small cut in his hand with a handkerchief. She decided to one up the blonde with a high pitch squeal. "Oh baby, are you okay?!"

He clenched his jaw as his dark lashes fluttered. He took a step back as a maid came to quickly clean up the mess. Though he was speaking to Elena, his eyes never left Bonnie. "I completely forgot I still had company... I need to get back to my studies. I'm fucking swamped right now and the last thing I want is what is going on right now! I'm sorry Elena." He briskly walked out of the room flustered.

Caroline smiled smugly looking at the mess on the carpet. "Huh, pity. Well, I guess I have no other reason to be here. I'm gonna go find Stefan."

"Wait." Elena stepped closer to the girls and gave Bonnie a look up and down. "Who's this? You could have atleast introduced your friend." Her sparkling teeth were clenched behind her smile as her eyes darted between the two young women. "My name is Elena Gilbert, I'm going to be marrying the _elder_ Salvatore." She stuck out her hand with her palm facing downward, Bonnie simply looked at it confused. Caroline held onto Bonnie's arm tightly covering for her. "Bonnie's English isn't very good. She was scouted during my swimsuit shoot in Morocco. Stefan is her new sponsor."

Elena withdrew her hand and studied Bonnie seeking a flaw. "Morocco huh? Well, you're very lucky to have Stefan as a sponsor. He's an honest man that doesn't expect more than what you may _claim_ to offer. " Bonnie, hypersensitive to the tension in the room, shifted uncomfortably.

Sensing her discomfort, Caroline tilted her head to the side almost comically as she gave Elena a cheesy grin. " _Riiight_ , well it's been a pleasure seeing you again. We have some unloading to do. Don't be a stranger!"

"The feeling is mutual Forbes. And don't worry, I will be staying for the weekend." Elena retorted with a squint as the two women turned to make their way up the stairs. She wasn't going to stay away while her fiance had a woman like that sleeping so close by. Elena easily noticed Bonnie possessed a hypnotizing aura that was far from attainable. She would clear her schedule for an entire week if she had to.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Stefan found Damon staggering in the backyard wearing a black bathrobe. He held a glass of bourbon watching their gardener dig a shallow grave. "You and Elena were rutting obnoxiously loud tonight. It made the little dinner Caroline and I planned extremely awkward."

Damon's lips quirked for a second before melting into a grave expression. "I deal with my frustrations differently, it's better than wallowing. You're not going to ask about the hole?"

"I have no idea but I'm guessing it is because you are a bored brat and we have a gardener." Stefan wrapped his sweater tighter around himself, he was tired and annoyed but took it upon himself to check in on his brother.

Damon took a small sip of the amber liquid and swirled it. "Why does father's shit never really ever go away? Why is this happening _now_?" Damon slurred as he finished the glass in a large gulp.

Stefan grabbed his brother's arm forcing Damon to face him. "We're not his kids anymore. We are our own people Damon. Would this happening earlier made much of a difference?"

"Maybe. It's less on my back if I just give her to the White Cross." Damon quipped sarcastically.

"Everything is not up to you. None of us asked for this, _especially_ her." Stefan scolded.

"Yea but who's gonna clean up father's shit? Dammit Stefan, somebody has to!"

The younger brother's voice cracked as he asked his next question. "Why are you making this hole Damon?"

"They know about her. They are going to come. Turn this house upside down looking for a damn fucking fairy! They won't stop until they get her and I'm not going to allow those people to raid _my_ house!" Damon barked jabbing his finger towards their home.

"So you plan on killing her?!"

Damon looked at his brother appalled. "God no! I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just gonna... put a body that looks like hers in that hole. Let them find it on their own. We'll act oblivious and say we thought it was some dead mistress. Make it seem sad, really sell it." A maniacal grin spread across the older brother's face as the younger one broke eye contact.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm going to pretend, we did not have this conversation. I'm going to turn around, go to bed, and when I get up in the morning you better not have made a big mess." Stefan warned as he made his way back inside.

Damon directed his attention to the gardener and squatted next to him. "I need you to put a dead body in that hole. Female. Bronze skin. Somewhere between the ages of 18 and 21. I don't care how you do it, but I promise it will involve a few grand with your name on it."

The middle-aged gardener, Marquis, nodded quietly as he kept his head down. Marquis had been working for the Salvatore's before Damon was born and knew many of the family's secrets. This was a life he had grown accustomed to and knew to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't the first body he had to bury.

* * *

The sun was nearly rising when Damon crept upstairs in his satin pajamas. The dark silky fabric danced against his pale skin as he quietly shuffled to his mother's bedroom. Gently turning the door handle, he peaked inside to see Bonnie sleeping peacefully. Delicate hands were overlapped just below her chest, her breathing deep and soft. Damon closed the door behind him and approached her, in his hand was a flower he plucked. He purposely chose a fragrant one that was difficult to grow.

"I know you can't hear me but that's okay. I know I've been away all day and you're still new to the world. I hate to say it but things won't be easy for you in the future." He whispered as he gently sat on the edge of the bed rolling the stem between his fingers.

"I can't stay long, Elena is kind of looking for me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you all alone today. A week ago, I made a promise. That promise was that I would make sure nothing bad would happen to you." The back of his hand gently caressed the side of her slumbering face. "I'm not sure if I can keep it but I'm going to try. I don't know what my father did to you but I know you didn't deserve it. He wasn't so kind to me and I'm his son. I know what it's like not having a childhood... I'm sorry."

Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. He lingered for a moment, reveling in the warmth and softness of her skin. Pulling away, he tucked the large gardenia between her hands. "Rest little bird."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please remember to leave a review and check out my other fic (I only have two). The next chapters will be more Bonnie focused. Have a good week.**


End file.
